Perks
Perks are permanent stat bonuses that may be obtained through repeated playing in The Final Stand 2. They are interacted with in the perks menu, which is found on the right side of the main menu. Basics When a player gains a level, they obtain 1 perk point. Perk points may be spent in the perks menu to unlock or upgrade perks. They are equipped in perk slots, which can be interacted with at the top-right corner of the perks menu. Perks are useless unless equipped in a perk slot. Perks slots are unlocked with levels, at level 1, 5, 15, and 30. There are 2 more perks unlocked, but you need to beat wave 30 On Hard mode and nightmare mode. These are Permanent perk slots. Perks are not lost upon game over. Advanced Information Perks, once unlocked, may be upgraded twice. The first upgrade increases it to level 2, makes it 2x the effectiveness of the original, and costs 2 perk points. The second upgrade increases it to level 3, makes it 3x the effectiveness of the original, and costs 3 perk points. It is highly recommended to fully upgrade perks to maximize their value in perk slots. Perks in-game are divided into 4 categories based on the arbitrary category they fit into. However, some perks may not fit into the category completely. The perk categories are: * Offensive Perks - Red * Defensive Perks - Blue * Utility Perks - Green * Monetary Perks - Yellow Some perks are locking perks, meaning that once the "play" button is pressed, the slots they reside in cannot be interacted with again until the current game ends. The perk slot in the perks menu will gain a red border to indicate that it is locked. Respec Tokens Respec Tokens are an item in the game that allows you to reset all of your perks back to normal and returns all of your Perk Points. This can be really helpful if you get tired of using a strategy and want to use a new one with different perks. Respec Tokens can be obtains in two ways. The first way is buying them with robux. You can get 1 Respec Token for 75 ROBUX. The second way is you can get them is from the 1 time claim of badges through normal gameplay by reaching level 30 and level 50, and night 30 on every game mode. There is also a Respec Tokens in the Product section of the store. Prestige Players are given an option to permanently "prestige" a perk to level 4 once the player is level 50. Once the player has prestiged, their level is reset back to 0, all of their perks are "respec'd", and they lose 50 perk points (which are specifically the perk points gained from leveling up) and the perk slots tied to their level. They retain perk points gained from purchasing via robux and badges, respec tokens, and perk slots tied to badges. Prestiged perks are permanently at level 4, not even using a respec token can change the level 4 perk. Other players can see that players have prestiged by looking at their level. For example a player with a level of '2-14' is a level 14 who prestiged 2 times. Perks Below is a list of all perks in The Final Stand 2. Red perk names indicate a locking perk. Red Perks (Offensive) Red perks are perks that increases the player's damage output. Blue Perks (Defensive) Blue perks that increases the player's damage resistance, health/armor regen, and survivability. Green Perks (Utility) Green perks give the player useful buffs, such as increased movement speed, extra health/stamina, and other bonuses that affect other statistics such as ammunition. Yellow Perks (Monetary) Yellow perks increase the player's money gain, affect buy/sell values, and increase stats based on money or other yellow perks. Category:Game mechanics